darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Karohalva
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! : Jedimca0 Forum:*Groan* *Please try to refrain from creating articles or forums made to criticize the wiki. If you don't like it you have two options. (One): You don't look here. (Two): You improve it. Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 16:07, 3 September 2007 (UTC) **Additionally, I would like to warn you, as what you did was disruptive to this community. If you do not refrain from this disruption in the future, it may result in a ban. Thank you. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 17:16, 3 September 2007 (UTC) **Whoah... Hornets' nest done been stirred. Disruptive? I would think comments on the quality of the project should be welcome. That I have not become a user here is so that I can pass unaligned judgement. Don't be so paranoid. Lighten up. Karohalva ***The thing is, yes, we do welcome comments on quality. However, doing so in the fashion you did on one of our forums is not exactly welcome. And I wouldn't try to tell administrators what to do, as you just did. Thank you. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 00:43, 4 September 2007 (UTC) ****See the forum. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 00:50, 4 September 2007 (UTC) *****Alright, I'm not exactly sure what all of that means, but if it's what I think it is, then yes, consider this over for now. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 01:47, 4 September 2007 (UTC) *Sooo, I''' got the joke. ...just sayin'... --School of Thrawn 101 08:43, 4 September 2007 (UTC) RE: Eh what? By referring to the Wermacht you're also (unintentianaly) referring to Nazi Germany, a refference we canot accept. It was discussed in IRC and we decided to remove the refference. I realize it may not have been your intention to refer to Nazi Germany, but that type of thing, regardless of intent, can be perceived the wrong way by a great many people. --[[User:Jedimca0|'''Jedimca0]](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:02, 25 September 2007 (UTC) *It was my intent since the costume of the Imperial Army -- and the Imperial armed forces as a whole -- is known to be borrowed from the Nazi Wermacht and SS. Oh well. Thankee for the explanation. I was aware of the ethical line so drawn but did not know reference itself counted. To mock proven evils (such as the Third Reich) is a pleasure of mine. It deserves it. Karohalva